Lola Llama
Lola Llama is a student at Charles Darwin Middle School. She is a social outcast, who befriended the equally awkward Ingrid Giraffe, only to slowly steal her identity. She appeared in "Save the Drama for Your Llama". She is voiced by Sarah Hagan. Biography In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Ingrid was ignored by her friends, when she tried showing them her rare pink acacia leaf. Lola was following her all day, having learned everything about the situation. When Ingrid was down on her luck, Lola came into her life and showed interest in her acacia leaf. The two quickly became friends and Ingrid started preferring Lola over her neglectful other friends. However, Lola still gave her friends a chance and became quite fond of them too. Later on, Lola started adopting Ingrid's traits, such as wearing her exact clothes, attaching ossicones to her head, and painting spots on her neck. Ingrid feared the worst and the worst came true, when Lola not only put a giant metal springy thing around her neck, allowing her to extend her neck to Ingrid's height, but also successfully got her in trouble for stealing from her locker. Ingrid got sent to detention and Lola was now in her place. Adam and Jake, still clinging on to a shred of concern for Ingrid's well being, visited her in the detention hall's conjugal visiting room, where Ingrid explained how Lola stole her lfie. At this point, they finally believed her. Shortly after Ingrid's release, Lola came up again and Ingrid went berserk, attacking her in rage, and scaring Lola away forever, winning her way back into the pack. Afterwards, Lola returned, but this time, to befriend Adam, meaning that Adam was now the weakest member of the pack. In "Animal School Musical", Lola made a non-speaking cameo during the musical number "Waiting in the Wings". She was Ingrid's understudy, should anything drastic or fatal happen to her. Lola extended her neck with the springy thing and was then chased away again, by the infuriated Ingrid, proving that Ingrid can still defend herself like she did last time, and Lola will always be waiting in the wings. Appearance Lola Llama is a long necked llama with light yellowish white fur. Her hair is brown and curly and has a pink hairclip. She has messed up misshaped teeth and eyes often looking off in different directions. She has a big snout and rectangular nostrils. Lola Llama wears a white shoolgirl shirt and a meganta skirt with green polka dots and a lavender backpack. Personality Lola Llama is a socially awkward schoolgirl, who is quiet and generally invisible to everyone around her. Deep down, she is extremely insane and evil and will go to whatever lengths she can to make herself popular, even if that means ruining someone else's life. Trivia *Lola's catchphrase is to screech "WHAT!?" in a manner expressive of terror and/or rage, in response to questions, of which the context doesn't call for said response. *Lola makes a non-speaking cameo in "Animal School Musical", during the number "Waiting in the Wings". Gallery My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Season 3 Episode 10 Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Save_the_Drama_for_Your_Llama.png Lola Llama Dancing.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Llamas Category:Camelids Category:Livestock Category:Students Category:Females Category:Girls Who Love Adam